


"Pleasure doing Business with you!"

by Cherri_Pop



Series: Apples and Bets [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Therion's pretty salty, bets are stupid, we can all agree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherri_Pop/pseuds/Cherri_Pop
Summary: In which Tressa manages to win the bet. Her methods are questionable, but it counts, right?
Relationships: Cyrus Albright & Therion, Cyrus Albright & Tressa Colzione, Tressa Colzione & Therion
Series: Apples and Bets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	"Pleasure doing Business with you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the first part of this series for a bit more context, but I don't think it is necessary to understand the situation. But, I digress.

This was by far the silliest thing Tressa agreed to in her entire life. Her fate would rest on stealing an apple, for god's sake! And from an experienced thief no less! She prayed for Bifelgan’s luck as she exited out of Therion’s room.

She spent the rest of the evening speculating where and how Therion would hide it. She wouldn’t dare turn into an outlaw over a stupid bet. Not on her honor as a merchant. 

This caused Tressa to get several concerned looks from Ophilia, with the occasional “Is something troubling you?” from her. Tressa didn’t answer Ophilia truthfully since saying that she bet her entire career and future over an apple sounded stupid. As much as she would have loved the help, this was Tressa’s battle, and hers alone.

...Well, it _was_.

The next day, Tressa woke up to find that Ophilia had already left the inn along with Alfyn, Olberic, and H'annit. She figured they left to do the Kindling in Goldshore.

After getting dressed and packing her bag, she ran into Cyrus sitting in a chair near the front desk. He seemed to be lost in thought, which didn't surprise Tressa. What did surprise her, though, was the faint hint of worry that glinted in his eyes. And the fact that he didn't have a book in his hand. 

"Good morning Professor!"

Cyrus blinked back into reality. "Ah, good morning Tressa. Are you off to purchase items from the people of this town once more?"

She nodded. "Mhm! I also just wanted to see how you were doing. You seem to be bothered by something."

Cyrus sighed and closed his eyes. "You are correct my dear. This morning I was not able to find a treasured tome of mine in my satchel. I may have left it somewhere by mistake. I was delighted to share all of the fascinating things in the piece of literature with you all as well..."

Tressa furrowed her brows in thought. She doubted that he just left it carelessly, especially since he 'treasured it'. Plus, no one other than the group knew about Cyrus’ new tome. Then, she came to the conclusion that it might’ve had something to do with a certain grumpy, sarcastic thief. As much as most of the group disliked the scholar’s lectures, only one of them would go as far as to steal to prevent one. That being Therion. 

"Professor, I doubt you left it laying around. I think it was stolen."

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak but closed it upon further thought. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers. "It was Therion, wasn't it?"

Tressa nodded.

"But why would he have done such a thing? I have not done anything to motivate Therion otherwise," the scholar mentioned. 

Tressa shrugged with a sigh. She didn't have the heart to tell him that his lectures were the bane of Therion’s existence. 

She was about to turn on her heels and leave the inn when an idea popped into her head. 

"...Say, Professor...do you want that tome back?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Therion lurked in the streets of Stonegard, looting valuables from the villagers. As his pockets filled up, he occasionally checked to make sure the apple was still in those pockets. As much as he would never admit it, Tressa could be creative when she put her mind to it. Therion knew he would still win the idiotic bet, but it was still better to be cautious than screwed over.

All he had to do was survive for 48 hours with the apple in hand. Simple enough. _"Easy peasy"_ as Tressa would say.

Even with the looming presence of two pairs of eyes bearing into the back of his head, he continued his job of emptying pockets. He acted oblivious to them, but he knew damn well a bratty merchant and pretentious scholar were watching his every move.

"Tressa...are you truly sure this is the best course of action?" Cyrus questioned, obviously rethinking his decision on helping her.

They hid near a few crates and barrels, which would've been a decent hiding spot from an untrained eye. Sadly, (or luckily in his case) the thief was far from untrained. 

"I'm very sure Professor. All we need to do is get that apple, and both our problems will be solved," Tressa mumbled, barely audible enough for the scholar to hear. 

"We'll follow him around until he goes to the tavern or inn. Once he stops moving, you'll distract him and I'll swipe that apple from him."

Cyrus continued to question Tressa's motives, but she insisted it wasn't important.

After a while, Therion stopped his stealing spree and headed towards the tavern. _Typical._

While the merchant and scholar continued to stalk him, Therion cursed himself for not discussing boundaries with Tressa. Or more specifically, to not bring others into this. 

Therion pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he sat down. He was running out of any remaining patience he had left for the annoyingly persistent merchant. If this went on for any longer, he might just snap. That is, until, he decided “ _fuck it”._ He had enough of this goose chase, so might as well end it right here right now. 

Without warning, he got up from his seat and immediately walked to the merchant and scholar. 

"I've had enough. I'm tired of seeing your damn feather in my line of sight every time I perform what I do for a living. So, I've decided to add some rules," Therion stated.

Tressa and Cyrus threw a quick glance at the other before their sights returned to the thief.

"If I see you grab the apple in my sight, it doesn't count." 

"What!? That's not fair! You have years of experience in thievery!" Tressa objected, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Exactly. Welcome to the world of thieves, Tress." 

He got up and left, leaving the young merchant frozen in place.

_Mrgrgr!_

He was going to pay! She’ll just figure out a way to get past that stupid rule. 

“...I'm not sure if I am still capable of helping you with this dilemma, Tressa,” Cyrus concluded. 

Hearing this, Tressa slumped in her chair in defeat before suddenly jumping up with a new plan.

"Don't worry about it, Professor. I have it all figured out," Tressa announced with a smug grin. 

As previously said, she wasn't going down without a fight. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun went down, Tressa had returned from purchasing an item from the local provisionary. Ophilia and the others were coming back from Goldshore, and everyone was setting down their bags and such in their respective rooms. Therion was watching these events at a distance, occasionally flinging the apple in the air. _So far so good._

After confirming where everyone was, he headed to the tavern. He might get new information and rumors about treasure, and he might be able to hide from the irritating, young merchant.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't be possible.

Tressa heard the inn's door open and close, assuming Therion had left. The merchant handed the scholar sitting nearby a herb and signaled him to initiate the plan. He nodded and went to follow the standoffish thief.

Despite what was being risked, she couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous events that were about to occur.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Why hello Therion! How has your evening been so far?"

Therion sighed through his nose. He was in for a long, mind-numbing night. 

Cyrus pulled a seat and sat next to him, continuing his scrutiny. Therion attempted to tune out the professor, but it inevitably didn't work. He was so focused on trying to block the painful lectures from his mind that he even failed to notice the scholar slip in a leaf of sleepweed in his drink.

Since the thief was unaware of this, he grabbed his mug and took a sip. He passed out in a matter of minutes.

Cyrus sighed, questioning himself as to why he had to go this far to get a simple apple and tome.

After a few moments, the tavern door flew open, and the mischievous merchant came in. She looked at Therion sleeping peacefully and snickered.

“Well, that was faster than I expected.”

Tressa grabbed the apple from his pockets along with his keys to his room. As much as she disliked stealing, it was necessary if she wanted to win the ridiculous bet. With that out of the way, they went to retrieve the professor’s tome from Therion’s room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Therion opened the door to Tressa’s inn room. 

Inside, the merchant sat on a chair, flinging the apple up in the air every so often. She flashed him what he considered to be the smuggest grin in all of Orsterra. 

“Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you," Tressa taunted. 

If Therion hadn't been wearing a scowl then, he absolutely would have been by now. Needless to say, he regretted accepting Tressa’s challenge. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit over a month since I first posted the plot opening, but I've finally managed to get some motivation and wrap this up. I might write two other scenarios for this idea (One where Therion wins and one where they both fail), but we'll see. Critique is always appreciated!


End file.
